Total Drama Full Throttle - Rewritten
by DavidYun775
Summary: A rewrite of the original fanfic. Mostly the same as before, but now it's a lighter and softer take. May contain coarse language. RELEASE DATE: End of September - October 2019
1. Initial

**Total Drama Full Throttle - Rewritten**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

**Hello. I'm DavidYun775 and this is Total Drama Full Throttle. This is actually a rewritten version of Full Throttle as I was unhappy with how I've been updating the original as of late. **

**This time, the story will have 18 characters. Half of them, I have personally chose them myself.**

**BOYS**

**Boomer (The Good-est Boy, Far Cry 5)**

**R-Truth (The 7/11 Champion, WWE)**

**Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer)**

**Aruto Hiden (The First President Rider, Kamen Rider. Note: Yes, the newest rider.)**

**SMii7Y (The Milkbag of Clairvoyance, YouTube)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**GIRLS**

**Xin Xianying (The Beacon of Hope, Dynasty Warriors)**

**Ria Iwamura (The End of God, Ousama Game)**

**Weiss Schnee (The Heir of Loyalty, RWBY)**

**Oboro (The Loyal Retainer, Fire Emblem)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**I've chosen eight characters. One of them is actually a dog called Boomer from Far Cry 5. The rest will be decided on fan votes and reviews. **

**Nothing has changed in the original except that it's taking a lighter and softer path than what I had planned as I need to make sure I update monthly than the usual weekly plan hehe. **

**Right. I think that's it for now. The season premier of the rewrite will be at the end of September, which is September 29th of this year. **

**Bye. Keep on reading and I'll see you soon.**


	2. First Update

**Total Drama Full Throttle - Rewritten**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

**NOTE: Since I fucked up, I decided to make it 20 instead of 18. Sorry about that hehe.**

**Hello. I'm DavidYun775 and welcome to the first update of the contestant list. Next Thursday will be the second update, where I reveal more characters**

**Now. only 12 characters have been revealed**

**BOYS**

**Boomer (The Good-est Boy. Far Cry 5)**

**R-Truth (The 7/11 Champion. WWE)**

**Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer)**

**Aruto Hiden (The First President Rider. Kamen Rider. Note: Yes, the newest rider.)**

**SMii7Y (The Milk Bag of Clairvoyance. YouTube)**

**Bender (The Jerk Robot. Futurama, Suggested by omega5342)**

**Asahi Kobe (The Good Heart. Happy Sugar Life, Suggested by 1602jaw)**

**The Sniper (Nuff said. Team Fortress 2, Suggested by Happy Studios)**

**?**

**?**

**GIRLS**

**Xin Xianying (The Beacon of Light. Dynasty Warriors)**

**Ria Iwamura (The End of God. Ousama Game)**

**Weiss Schnee (The Heiress. RWBY)**

**Oboro (The Loyal Retainer. Fire Emblem)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**The men roster is almost completed but I still need some female suggestions. If you have any, let me know hehe**

**Now. Before I finish for the day, here are the rules.**

**1 - Anyone is allowed, but only those that I have knowledge on. YouTubers fit into this category because I've been watching a lot of YouTubers (Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Fitz and more) as of late. **

**2 - It has to be at least one representative from a franchise, meaning that Leela, Zhong Hui, Ruby Rose and other examples are not allowed to be in the story until the season's over. YouTube is debatable because there's a couple of YouTubers that are in groups (Example: Vanoss and Friends, Misfits crew and more)**

**3 - Characters that people hate (Example: Shou Tucker, Natsuko Honda, Cure Ace and others) are not allowed unless they're exceptions (For example, if anyone wants to put the character in so it can be written into being hated, then I'll accept it.)**

**4 - Total Drama characters, aside from Chef, won't be in the story until the end because I want to make it like a newcomer season type of Total Drama. If there's enough requests, however, I will consider of making a Total Drama season with TD characters and the Multiverse All-Stars.**

**5 - Since RWBY has a lot of characters, not to mention that Weiss has been chosen, there won't be any more RWBY characters until a season is over. So no. No RWBY suggestions until the story is over so I can plan for the next one.**

**6 - Reviewers can offer their suggestions, but I can only choose one from it based on my knowledge, which is why Bender, Asahi and The Sniper were chosen.**

**7 - Normally, Survivor contestants usually are forbidden, but I think I will consider it if there's a lot of request for Survivor to be added in a future season. So. If you guys want me to add a Survivor contestant, I would love to add him or her in a future season.**

**That's all the rules for now. I will probably update this at some point but for now, the rules have been created.**

**Bye. Keep on reading and I'll see you soon.**


	3. Second Update

**Total Drama Full Throttle - Rewritten**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

**Hello. I'm DavidYun775 and welcome to the second update of the roster list.**

**Ok. It turns out that the roster is almost completed. 16 have been chosen. With 4 spots left, we are close to completion on the contestants.**

**BOYS**

**Boomer (Far Cry 5)**

**R-Truth (WWE)**

**Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer)**

**Aruto Hiden (Kamen Rider. Note: Yes, the newest rider.)**

**SMii7Y (YouTube)**

**Bender (Futurama, Suggested by omega5342)**

**Asahi Kobe (Happy Sugar Life, Suggested by 1602jaw)**

**The Sniper (Team Fortress 2, Suggested by Happy Studios)**

**?**

**?**

**GIRLS**

**Xin Xianying (Dynasty Warriors)**

**Ria Iwamura (Ousama Game)**

**Weiss Schnee (RWBY)**

**Oboro (Fire Emblem)**

**Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill, suggested by Happy Studios)**

**Tsubomi Hanasaki (Pretty Cure, suggested by Guest)**

**Yumi (Senran Kagura, suggested by OnePiece99)**

**Orihime Inoue (Bleach, suggested by OnePiece99)**

**?**

**?**

**There's only four spots remaining. Now. I have some news.**

**Since Survivor: Island of the Idols is set to air on the 25th of September or later, I might have to delay the release date of the first episode to October 4th, mainly because I don't want to overlap on that date, even though the original was 4 or more days after.**

**Now. For those wondering, here are the rules. I've updated one or two because of a minor error I happened to come across. I also added another rule about NPC's.**

**1 - Anyone is allowed, but only those that I have knowledge on. YouTubers fit into this category because I've been watching a lot of YouTubers (Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Fitz and more) as of late.**

**2 - It has to be at least one representative from a franchise, meaning that Leela, Zhong Hui, Ruby Rose and other examples are not allowed to be in the story until the season's over. YouTube is debatable because there's a couple of YouTubers that are in groups (Example: Vanoss and Friends, Misfits crew and more). Think about this. Fitz is from YouTube but he's from another group called the Misfits, meaning that Youtubers can be excluded from this rule if they're from another YouTube group. Individual YouTubers are debatable, however. **

**3 - Characters that people hate (Example: Shou Tucker, Natsuko Honda, Cure Ace and others) are not allowed unless they're exceptions (For example, if anyone wants to put the character in so it can be written into being hated, then I'll accept it.)**

**4 - Total Drama characters, aside from Chef, won't be in the story until the end because I want to make it like a newcomer season type of Total Drama. If there's enough requests, however, I will consider of making a Total Drama season with TD characters and the Multiverse All-Stars.**

**5 - Since RWBY has a lot of characters, not to mention that Weiss has been chosen, there won't be any more RWBY characters until a season is over. So no. No RWBY suggestions until the story is over so I can plan for the next one. **

**6 - Reviewers can offer their suggestions, but I can only choose one from it based on my knowledge, which is why Bender, Asahi and The Sniper were chosen.**

**7 - Normally, Survivor contestants usually are forbidden, but I think I will consider it if there's a lot of requests for Survivor to be added in a future season. So. If you guys want me to add a Survivor contestant, I would love to add him or her in a future season.**

**8 - NPC's will be in my TD Multiverse series. They will show up in challenges or at random. You just have to wait and see hehe.**

**After the next one, the rules will be on my profile. For those wondering why, it's for people that want to be updated on the rules when they offer their suggestions.**

**Right. I'll start doing the first chapter next week so until then, remember to choose on your favorite characters. **

**Bye. Keep on reading and I'll see you soon.**


	4. Third and Final Update

**Total Drama Full Throttle - Rewritten**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

**Hello. I'm DavidYun775 and welcome to the third and final update to the contestant list. Now. Here's the complete list of the contestants.**

**BOYS**

**Boomer (Far Cry 5)**

**R-Truth (WWE)**

**Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer)**

**Aruto Hiden (Kamen Rider. Note: Yes, the newest rider.)**

**SMii7Y (YouTube)**

**Bender (Futurama, Suggested by omega5342)**

**Asahi Kobe (Happy Sugar Life, Suggested by 1602jaw)**

**The Sniper (Team Fortress 2, Suggested by Happy Studios)**

**Thaddeus Sivana (Shazam!, suggested by Ninjawarrior08)**

**Lubbock (Akame Ga Kill, suggested by The Lizard King)**

**GIRLS**

**Xin Xianying (Dynasty Warriors)**

**Ria Iwamura (Ousama Game)**

**Weiss Schnee (RWBY)**

**Oboro (Fire Emblem)**

**Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill, suggested by Happy Studios)**

**Tsubomi Hanasaki (Pretty Cure, suggested by Guest)**

**Yumi (Senran Kagura, suggested by OnePiece99)**

**Orihime Inoue (Bleach, suggested by OnePiece99)**

**Rachnera Arachnera (Daily Life with a Monster Girl, suggested by OnePiece99.)**

**Kaori Kanzaki (A Certain Magical Index, suggested by Ninjawarriors08)**

**That's it. All of the contestants have been chosen. For those that want their characters in, I'm afraid that the deciding round is closed. It was difficult choosing who, but I've managed to choose 20 characters. The majority of them are from anime, two are real life people (One being WWE Superstar R-Truth, 24-7/11 champion hehe), one is from a recent movie, Shazam! and some are from video games. Honestly, I'm blown away by your requests hehe.**

**Now. For the last time, here are the rules. Remember. The rules will be here for the last time before they go in my profile. So, for those that want to suggest characters for a future season, let me know, ok?**

**1 - Anyone is allowed, but only those that I have knowledge on. YouTubers fit into this category because I've been watching a lot of YouTubers (Vanoss, Delirious, Nogla, Fitz and more) as of late.**

**2 - It has to be at least one representative from a franchise, meaning that Leela, Zhong Hui, Ruby Rose and other examples are not allowed to be in the story until the season's over. YouTube is debatable because there's a couple of YouTubers that are in groups (Example: Vanoss and Friends, Misfits crew and more). Think about this. Fitz is from YouTube but he's from another group called the Misfits, meaning that Youtubers can be excluded from this rule if they're from another YouTube group. Individual YouTubers are debatable, however.**

**3 - Characters that people hate (Example: Shou Tucker, Natsuko Honda, Cure Ace and others) are not allowed unless they're exceptions (For example, if anyone wants to put the character in so it can be written into being hated, then I'll accept it.)**

**4 - Total Drama characters, aside from Chef, won't be in the story until the end because I want to make it like a newcomer season type of Total Drama. If there's enough requests, however, I will consider of making a Total Drama season with TD characters and the Multiverse All-Stars.**

**5 - Since RWBY has a lot of characters, not to mention that Weiss has been chosen, there won't be any more RWBY characters until a season is over. So no. No RWBY suggestions until the story is over so I can plan for the next one.**

**6 - Reviewers can offer their suggestions, but I can only choose one from it based on my knowledge, which is why Bender, Asahi and The Sniper were chosen.**

**7 - Normally, Survivor contestants usually are forbidden, but I think I will consider it if there's a lot of requests for Survivor to be added in a future season. So. If you guys want me to add a Survivor contestant, I would love to add him or her in a future season.**

**8 - NPC's will be in my TD Multiverse series. They will show up in challenges or at random. You just have to wait and see hehe.**

**Now. Before I finish off, I've got a couple of things to add up. **

**Eliminations will be based on fan votes. ****Whoever gets the most amount of votes will be voted off and will be eliminated from the competition, arriving at the Playa de Losers.**

**I've decided not to add the Invincibility Statue as I want it to be similar to Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour.**

**The contestant's performances will be based on how I write them, which will lead to the voting process.**

**As for the tone of the story, it will still retain the TD flow that it's known for. The Playa de Losers will return, only that it will be similar to Ponderosa from Survivor. Out of the TD characters, only Chef will be in Full Throttle and all future TD Multiverse seasons. I decided to make Chef a major character in my TD Multiverse seasons. That means for the contestants, they will have to suffer from Chef's horrible cooking hehehehe...**

**For NPC's, since Kamen Rider Zero-One is currently airing, I can confirm that Izu will be part of the cast, only that she will be a major character, like Chef. That's all I have to say for now.**

**Oh. Speaking of Future Seasons, I have a few things to say about it.**

**Yes. I'm planning the second season of my TD Multiverse. Yes. Only four Total Drama characters will be returning to play and yes, Boston Rob from Survivor is the first character. That means for the first time, Total Drama and Survivor will be in the next season of my TD Multiverse series: High Stakes. Right now, High Stakes is in it's planning process as I still have to write the first chapter of Full Throttle, but the release date will be in 2020, possibly after Full Throttle's completion, which currently has an unknown finish date. The second character to be revealed is...Poppy from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Boston Rob and Poppy will be joining 22 other contestants, four from Total Drama, in Total Drama High Stakes. That's all I can show you for now, but sooner or later, I will get right on to High Stakes after I finished Full Throttle.**

**Well. That's all I have to say on this matter. Remember. Your votes will decide on who will take the One Million Dollar prize on TOTAL! DRAMA! FULL! THROTTLE!**

**Bye and keep on reading hehe**


	5. Travie Powell Bio

**Travie Powell**

**Age: 27**

**Hair: Wavy and Curly, brown.**

**Skin Colour: Slighly tan**

**Eye Colour: Black on his right eye, his left eye being crystal grey, due to blindness from an accident that he suffered a couple of years ago.**

**Attire: A Dark Blue and Black racing jumpsuit with a black racing jacket and hat. He also wear black and blue sneakers**

**Gender: Male**

**Ethnicity: Japanese-american**

**Likes: Sweets, race cars, rock music, anime, guitars, the colour blue**

**Dislikes: Anyone that annoys him to no end, cheaters, Takoyaki, Jersey Shore**

**Allies: No one. (As of Pakhitew Island)**

**Enemies: Chris McLean**

**Relatives: Travie's mother, Travie's father, Travie's sister, Travie's younger brother**

**Bio: The host of Total Drama Full Throttle. Before the events of Full Throttle, he got into an horrible accident where he ended up being blind on one eye. He was selected to replace Chris McLean for the entire season after Total Drama Ridonculous Race performed significantly better than Pakhitew Island. He's also the son of a wealthy owner of a huge company, which was the reason why he was chosen, due to the Producer being impressed of his skills. He acts similar to Chris and Don, but unlike Chris and similar to Don, he is fair to the contestants and would go as far as to encourage people to never give up. If he's pushed to the limit, however, he will snap and eliminate anyone that either make him furious or hurt other contestants. He took Chris McLean's place as the host of Total Drama because he wanted to give it a go.**

* * *

**Alright. That's the bio for the host. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta finish quickly before I start on Chapter 1. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in October or earlier.**


	6. Update 1: Progress and sneak peek

Ok. I know you guys were hoping on the first episode to be released months ago...but apparently, it was delayed due to suffering from personal problems and a lot of writer's block. So. I deeply apologize on not updating sooner, but I was not feeling mentally happy at the moment. Also. I might as well show you some progress on the first episode, which is actually part 1. So here's a sneak peek of the first episode in all it's glory.

PREVIEW

_"This may be cliche and obviously overused to the point where we will get people angry about reliving cliche tropes, but I assure you. The inside looks different." He explained, "Those two cars will be your cabins in Total Drama terms for the duration of the season."_

_"What are we going to do in these cars?" Asahi asked_

_"Well. We're about to take a journey..around the world." Travie replied. He pressed a button, revealing a set of worlds. Everyone, except Dr. Sivana, is in amazement at the possibility of multiple worlds apart from their own one._

_"The Multiverse is filled with endless possibilities. Which is why we're going on a journey." He continues, "The twenty of you have been chosen to compete for 1 million dollars. Each of you will have to keep an eye on who you will trust since danger can lurk anywhere. Hence why...I'm about to give you some pointers."_

_He appears behind Orihime, who squeals._

_"Don't be like DJ, who formed an illegal alliance. Don't be like Courtney, who SUED her way back to competition. And DON'T repeat the mistakes of previous contestants that would make you face palm at their own stupidity."He continues, smiling evilly while most of the contestants shiver at his smile (In Boomer's case, he whimpers). "And also, do you have strong stomachs? Because CHEF will be providing the food for the duration of the season hehe..."_

_On cue, Chef appears, holding a spatula, smiling evilly while making almost everyone except Dr. Sivana, Ria and Sniper shiver._

_"Now. Any questions?"_

_Everyone except Dr. Sivana raises their hands, to no avail_

_"No? Good. Now." Travie finishes as he opens the doors to the cars, "Hop in the vehicles"_

This is only an excrept of what's to come in the first episode. As for how that's going, I'm almost finished with the first episode. I just need to put in a location for the first challenge and that should be done for the day. As of now, I will provide you with updates on how the episodes are going in case if people ask me of where the next episode will be released.

Anyway. Thank you guys so much for the support and I'll see you guy in the first episode. Bye and keep on reading


	7. EP1: Full Speed Ahead! Part 1

**Total Drama Full Throttle**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me nor other franchises. They belong to their rightful owners. However, if I own Total Drama, I would change the ending for all seasons including Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race.**

The sun shines down in sunny Tampa, Florida. The starting line for the new season. A young man, wearing a black and blue racing jumpsuit, was seen, smiling at the camera.

"Hello!" Travie shouted, "My name is Travie Powell and we're in Tampa, Florida! Don't worry about the sand. We're on a beach, which is the starting point for this year's season. For the past decade or so, we went to Wawanakwa, a movie set, around the world, Wawanakwa (Again) and Pakhitew Island, and around the world again! We also have a change in hosts. One is a jerk and the other...not so much. Today, we're taking a trip around the world, but this time, it will be a road trip to remember! Well, put your seatbelts on and join for the ride! This is! Total! Drama! Full! Throttle!"

* * *

**THEME SONG**

**Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine!**

The camera opens to show the two trucks going through a red and blue time vortex. From there, R-Truth is in hiding from the contestants, due to his status as the 24.7 Champion. He was only found by Ria, who stares at him

**You guys are on my mind.**

Kanzaki suddenly finds Truth and tries to pin him to get his championship, only for Ria to block her way.

**You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see.**

Ria then runs away, along with Truth, as Kanzaki chases them around the car.

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

Meanwhile, Aruto makes a lame joke, to Thaddeus' annoyance. Izu then explains the full joke to him, which angers Aruto as he tries to make her stop. Thaddeus scoffs before walking away. Aruto glares at Izu, who shrugs, smiling.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

Xianying has a chat with Tanjiro and Asahi during her meditation lesson, unaware of a Sniper Rifle gleamed at the distance

**Well pack your bags, 'Cause I've already won.**

Meanwhile, The Sniper tries to kill Tanjiro, only to miss by Bender, who threw a bottle at his head.

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day.**

The bottle then lands on Oboro. She throws the bottle outside, somehow hitting Ryuko in the face. Meanwhile, SMii7Y warns Lubbock of Boomer as they both look at Chef's pot with unease after the latter spied on Ryuko. Lubbock scoffs, thinking that SMii7Y is wrong.

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

Just as SMii7Y predicted, Boomer growls and starts chasing Lubbock around the table. As it shows, the camera shuts down for a few seconds.

**Na na na na na naa na na na na naa na na na na naaaa!**

The camera then shows the two cars going through multiple worlds, Tron style, as Tsubomi tries to talk to Weiss, who scoffs. Weiss rudely cut her off before she walked away.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Weiss suddenly bumps into Yumi, who calls her out. Angered, Weiss tries to activate her glyphs, but Rachnera wraps her around with her webs, flirting with her in the process. Weiss was left a blushing mess as the camera pans to the ceremony.

**(Whistles)**

Travie shows the contestants the whole set of marshmallows as they whistled the tune, except Orihime, who pouts upon being left out of the intro. The logo appears.

* * *

**Episode 1: Full Speed Ahead! Part 1**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Full Throttle. I'm your host." The cameraman trips on some sand, making the camera fall. Travie groans. He picks the camera up, positioning it onto him. He looks at the camera with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Before I was rudely interrupted, my name is Travie Powell. I'm your host for this year's Total Drama season. The theme is called Full Throttle." Travie introduced himself. He walks along the sand. "You see. Full Throttle is all about speed, making it to the finish line, and becoming the last one standing." He continued, "So this year, we are going on a race...around the multiverse."

"Yes, I know that it's similar to World Tour, but unlike that season, we're taking a journey across the multiverse." He added, "Now then. Let's introduce the contestants"

He snaps his fingers. Which changes the scene into a race track. He is now in a dark blue and black dress suit.

"Ah. Nice change of scenery. The race track. Filled with race cars, the thrill of speed and a lot of angry, drunk fans that cheer for no absolute reason." He continued, "This is also the starting point on the race around the multiverse hehe. The two cars behind me are their homes for the duration of the competition."

"Now then. Let's introduce the contesta-" The footage suddenly stops, freezing Travie in place. There was an error sign, called: WARNING - FOOTAGE LOST.

"Ok. I might as well interject right here. As you can see, you have reached the point where I was supposed to reveal the contestants for this season, but there was one problem." His voice stated, "The rest of the footage, where we reveal the contestants...was unfortunately erased and unrecoverable. Somebody in our video department thought it was a good idea to tamper with the footage, which somehow messed up the quality of the footage, which ended up becoming corrupt after a few attempts trying make it HD. I deeply apologize for the trouble as it took us FOREVER to discuss about the state of our footage. Luckily, we DID manage to save most of the episode footage by simply testing to see if there's any mistakes, remove those bits, and see if it's HD compatible. Somehow, the test worked well, which leads me to wonder WHY the contestant reveal bit was corrupted. But oh well. Can't fix what you broke at times that it gets annoying on a daily basis. Anyway. Back to the show."

The camera resumes to the race track, where the twenty characters are with the host, Travie Powell.

"Ah. That's better." Travie said, smiling, to the cameraman's annoyance, "Welcome! To Full Throttle! I'm your host. Travie Powell. We're in a racing track at Miami, Florida, where the twenty unlucky contestants will go on a competition for six to eight weeks, or seven for those wondering, for the prize of 1 MILLION DOLLARS!"

He says the 1 Million Dollars part with such enthusiasm. Some of the contestants were unamused at this, especially Dr. Sivana, who sighs in annoyance.

"Stop with those bored looks. I'm trying my best, ok?" Travie said, feeling a bit offended over their unenthusiastic reactions.

**Confession - A Bad First Impression**

**Dr. Sivana - Is that the best this show can do?**

**Asahi - I honestly have no clue on why he did that. Production issues aside, this feels like the host is trying to be overly positive about this show despite it's reputation.**

"Listen up. The rules are simple. You will spend six to eight weeks-possibly seven, travelling around the entire multiverse, doing challenges while trying not to get voted off." He explained, "Don't make mistakes that will harm your credibility. Otherwise, you WILL get targeted and be voted off in a flash. As for how voting goes, you will receive a marshmallow. They represent safety, freedom and the fight to live another day for the prize. However, if you DON'T get one, you will be eliminated. That's all of the rules."

**Confession - That's IT?!**

**Lubbock - That's all of the rules?! Damn. I expected more than that!**

"Now. You lot will be split into two teams. Yes. Two teams, aside from Izu, who is here at the moment." He continued as Ria and Dr. Sivana looked at Izu in curiosity. Travie clears his throat to get their attention, "First team will be comprised of...Truth, Sniper, Bender, Lubbock, Dr. Sivana, Yumi, Weiss, Ryuko, Rachnera and Orihime. Second Team will be comprised of Aruto, SMii7Y, Asahi, Tanjiro, Boomer, Xianying, Tsubomi, Oboro, Kanzaki and Ria."

He says it as the twenty contestants gathered on their team spots, except Truth, who's hiding behind Tanjiro. Travie face palmed upon looking at him

"Truth! Step away from Tanjiro, ok? A Referee is not here right now to take your 24/7 championship!" Travie shouted, making Truth stop. "That's better. Now. Time to bring out the big guns hehe."

He opens a case, revealing two banners.

"Ok. First team. Truth, you and your team..." He throws the banner to R-Truth, "Will be called the Midnight Breakers. A team comprised of some of the biggest base breaking characters in Multiverse history." He looks at Bender, Orihime and Yumi with disdain as he said it. Truth opens the black and red banner to reveal a red and black Koi fish.

"A Koi Fish? What the hell is this?" Lubbock asked, confused at the banner itself. "Deal with it." Travie declared while putting on glasses, making Lubbock groan.

"As for the second team. Tanjiro, your team will be called the Sunlight Darkhorse. A team comprised of a variety of popular characters." He throws the banner to Tanjiro, who opens it to reveal a dark blue banner with a mix of Sun and Moon as two sides.

Boomer barks happily at the banner as Ria is unamused at the name. "Sunlight Darkhorse. How original." Ria said in a sarcastic tone, making Travie pout. "Hey! It was the only name I can come up with!" He yelled, blushing in embarrassment. For once, Ria smiles slightly at his reaction.

"Alright alright! Let's get this over with." He coughs, clearing his throat, "Now. Let me show you the cars."

He shows them the cars. To their own amazement, the cars were modeled after two brands: Ferrari and Lamborghini.

"This may be cliche and obviously overused to the point where we will get people angry about reliving cliche tropes, but I assure you. The inside looks different." He explained, "Those two cars will be your cabins in Total Drama terms for the duration of the season."

"What are we going to do in these cars?" Asahi asked

"Well. We're about to take a journey..around the world." Travie replied. He pressed a button, revealing a set of worlds. Everyone, except Dr. Sivana, is in amazement at the possibility of multiple worlds apart from their own one.

"The Multiverse is filled with endless possibilities. Which is why we're going on a journey." He continues, "The twenty of you have been chosen to compete for 1 million dollars. Each of you will have to keep an eye on who you will trust since danger can lurk anywhere. Hence why...I'm about to give you some pointers."

He appears behind Orihime, who squeals.

"Don't be like DJ, who formed an illegal alliance. Don't be like Courtney, who SUED her way back to competition. And DON'T repeat the mistakes of previous contestants that would make you face palm at their own stupidity."He continues, smiling evilly while most of the contestants shiver at his smile (In Boomer's case, he whimpers). "And also, do you have strong stomachs? Because CHEF will be providing the food for the duration of the season hehe..."

On cue, Chef appears, holding a spatula, smiling evilly while making almost everyone except Dr. Sivana, Ria and Sniper shiver.

"Now. Any questions?"

Everyone except Dr. Sivana raises their hands, to no avail

"No? Good. Now." Travie finishes as he opens the doors to the cars, "Hop in the vehicles."

**Confession - It's official. Travie's...unique**

**SMii7Y - I may not be a fan of Total Drama, but why did I sign up to this shit again?**

**Rachnera - Hehe. Travie sounds fun.**

Inside the Ferrari, the team of Midnight Breakers are together. Tension around the car was thick, so thick you can pretend it was cheese and cut it with a knife. Sniper and Weiss are glaring at each other as Orihime tries, to no avail, to break the tension.

"U-u-uh, guys! Calm down!" Orihime shouted, panicking, "We don't want to-"

"Fufufu..." Rachnera snickered, cutting her off, "It seems that half of our team hate each other already."

As Truth hides behind Weiss, who is annoyed at whatever he was doing, Dr. Sivana sighs at his team's stupidity. Bender

**Confession - A Team of Idiots**

**Dr. Sivana - I'm in a team filled with a paranoid man with a belt on his waist, a robot that is as foul as his own breath, a heiress who has family issues, an assassin, a bounty hunter, a woman who's clothing is...revealing to say the least, a ditz who's attention span is as bad as a goldfish, a spider who is intriguing in a way, and a woman who loves to brag about her status. It's official...I'm in a team filled with idiots.**

Ryuko, who's already annoyed at Lubbock already, gets herself involved into the tension by standing in front of both Sniper and Weiss.

"Ok. What is up with you two? Not even five minutes and you two are at each others throats," Ryuko interjected. Of course, she gets ignored by Weiss, receiving a glare and a warning from Sniper.

"Piss off, wanker." Sniper insulted, aiming his sniper rifle at Weiss, who glares at him. She brushes the rifle aside.

"Get that gun away from me, brute." Weiss called back, "For your information, I fight with pure etiquette."

"That's not what others say. You are washed up, just like your friends and family hehe." He snickers, making her glare at him with pure hatred

"You...you just crossed the-" She gets cut off by Truth, who gets in front of Weiss. "Hey! Rude!"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off like that." Truth said, "But should we go for introductions first like...get to know each other as a team? Besides. It's best for us to get to know each other before we potentially kill each other hehe." He finished by laughing nervously upon staring at Sniper's gun. Sniper and Weiss glare at each other before they sigh.

"Fine."

"Alright. For once, I'll let it go."

"Now...why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Ok. I'll start." Lubbock stands up. "Hello there. I'm Lubbock. Assassin and future Ladies Man."

Ryuko, Yumi and Weiss rolled their eyes at Lubbock's claim though Rachnera giggled at his attempts to win her over.

"I'm Bender-" Bender lets out a huge burp. Weiss covers her nose. "Ew." Weiss said, feeling disgusted at Bender's manners.

"Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you-" She gets cut off by Sniper. "My turn, wanker. Sniper. That is all."

Orihime pouts in response.

"Fufufu...I'm Rachnera."

"Yumi."

"Sup. I'm Ryuko Matoi. Mess with me and I will put you down to the ground."

"Hmph. I'm Dr. Sivana." Sivana's eye glowed, "That's all you need to know about me."

"I'm R-Truth, the holder of the 7/11 48/7 Championship." Truth said. The rest of his team were confused at what he says.

"Hello. I am Weiss." Weiss finished introducing herself.

They all stopped, looking at each other...for a while...before Ryuko clears her throat.

"So. Anyone want to say something before we potentially kill each other?" Ryuko asked the crew

Weiss tried to say something, but was soon cut off by Lubbock.

"Why is there a random box over there?" Lubbock pointed out. He points to the mysterious box

"Huh?"

"Orihime? Look inside." Ryuko ordered

"Why me?" Orihime asked

"Because you're the one who's the closest. Look in the box." Ryuko bluntly replied

Feeling slightly hurt at Ryuko's attitude, Orihime decides to go and check on the box.

As Orihime prepares to look in the box, she soon fell on her back as a referee, by the name of John Cone, jumped out of the box. As he was jumping out from the box he was hiding, he is wearing a referee's uniform with his company's logo on it. Orihime was freaked out by his sudden appearance.

"Damn! That took forever! Ow...my back...how long did I stay in that box for? I'll never know!" John Cone shouted right before he was IMMEDIATELY held at by Ryuko, Sniper, Weiss, Lubbock and Yumi as Rachnera snickered at his timing. Cone instantly gulps at the sight of the weapons, the rifle especially since it's an actual weapon.

"Who are you and where the hell did you come from?" Ryuko asked him.

"Uh...from the back. I was right there the whole time" Cone replied, having calmed down, "I'm tasked as the referee for the WWE 24/7 Championship."

"Like that belt Truth has?" Lubbock pointed to Truth, who starts sweating bullets. All he got was a nod from Cone, making almost everyone glare at Truth. Orihime was confused on why they were glaring at him like that while Rachnera was giggling at Truth's behavior. Dr. Sivana sighs, having had to deal with a guy such as him for the rest of the competition.

"Oops..." Truth says, "Sorry..."

**Confession - Where the hell did John Cone come from?!**

**Weiss - Oh great. Truth, why did you bring him here?**

**Sniper - Tch. That wanker better have a reason why he ruined my hunting ground**

**Travie - Honestly, I hate how that referee John Cone appears from out of nowhere. God, I knew it was a bad idea for R-Truth to bring his belt with him during auditions...Oh well. Makes things interesting.**

Meanwhile, inside the Lamborghini, the team of Sunlight Darkhorse is surprisingly friendly with each other though Smii7Y is somewhat surprised at the thought of the multiverse and how there's more than the real world, at least according to him, that is.

"I never thought I would meet people from everywhere." SMii7Y said to himself as Xianying smiles at the rest of her team. Ria looks unamused.

"What's up with you smiling?" Ria asked her

"Oh, I'm in awe at this vehicle." Xianying replied, a smile on her face. "It's actually moving hehe."

Asahi stares at her like she's insane. "You seriously don't know what a car is?"

"Well, sort of. Yueying showed me about the wonders of modern technology hehe. Like a cellphone and a car." Xianying explained, "It took me a while to figure out how to set up a laptop because of how modern technology works. It's fascinating yet it's also dangerous..."

Everyone stares at her.

"Jesus...do you live in a rock?" Kanzaki asked, stunned at Xianying's curiosity.

"Oh that? It's just me thinking about how I learned about technology hehe." Xianying replied with a smile, which disturbs Kanzaki at her tone.

**Confession - Xianying's...positive to say the least**

**Kanzaki - Ok, I don't know how Xianying sees the positives in everything. I can tell by the tone and already, she's freaking me out. Is she crazy? Or is she like this? I won't know for damn sure.**

**Ria: If my guesses are correct, Xin Xianying's from the Three Kingdoms. Seems legit though I'm often surprised at how positive she is. **

"Anyway. Let's all introduce ourselves." Tanjiro interjected, "I am Tanjiro Kamado. Everyone, what are your names?"

"I am SMii7Y." The guy with brown hair and wearing a milk hat introduced himself.

"Ria. Ria Iwamura."

"Kaori Kanzaki."

"Hi. I'm Oboro."

"Asahi Kobe."

Boomer barks.

"Uh, what did the dog say?" Kanzaki asked Aruto. He tries to say something, but was cut off by Izu.

"The dog says hi." Izu responded.

"You can speak dog?" Asahi asked her, stunned.

"Well, I know about a lot of things, Asahi Kobe." Izu replied, making Asahi step back in stunned silence.

"My name is Aruto Hiden. That's all you need to know about me for now hehe."

"I am Xin Xianying. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we all get along in this journey." Xianying smiles

Soon, everyone turned their attention to Tsubomi, who's in a nervous wreck due to the attention she's getting.

"Um...oh dear..." Tsubomi muttered to herself, feeling nervous. "My name is...Tsubomi Hanasaki."

Aruto notices that Tanjiro's wearing a box as a backpack.

"Uh...Tanjiro, what's in the box?" Aruto asked

"Oh that? It's my sister, Nezuko." Tanjiro replied.

"Your sister's in that box?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I think she would be happy to see you guys hehe."

Ria stares at the box in curiosity. "Interesting." Ria said to herself

"Hm?" Tanjiro looks at her

"Oh, nothing. I was talking to myself." Ria chuckled to herself, "Besides. When are you going to show us your sister?"

"About now, I guess hehe. Yeah. I'll do that now."

Tanjiro places the box down gently. He opens the lid.

"Nezuko! You can come out now!" Tanjiro shouts. Out comes a petite young girl with fair skin, visibly large, prominent fangs, and sharp, claw-like nails that fade to red where they point. Her hair is long, dark brown and reaches just below her waist, turning an vermilion color as it passes her elbows, and appears to be crimped into large, straight ridges, worn side-swept drastically to her left. She has soft-looking, pale pink eyes that appear a lighter color around the rims of their irises, slanted downwards towards the sides of her face and framed by notably long eyelashes. The girl wore a light pink kimono with a geometric triangle pattern, the lining a paler pink, with a red and white checkered obi and a thin piece of orange thread looped and knotted around her waist, another band of green above it. Over this, she sports a long, dark brown haori that reaches past her knees, as well as pink zori sandals and white socks, wrapped with thick pieces of black material. Nezuko also wears a small pink ribbon to the left of her head, to keep her hair out of her face, and a mysterious bamboo gag, which is secured around her jaw with a strip of red cloth.

"Everyone! This is Nezuko Kamado." Tanjiro introduced his sister, "She's my sister...and the last surviving relative of my family." He says it in low volume that others don't listen to. Nezuko nods as a way of saying hello to her team.

"What's up with the bamboo?" Oboro asked, curious about the mysterious gag on her mouth.

Tanjiro tried to say something, but was then cut off by a projector of Travie.

"PIT STOP!" Travie announced through the screen, making both teams fall back in shock though some were not as overreacting as others.

"Wha-what the hell?!" Oboro winced as she landed on her back.

"Oh, I'm going to feel that in the morning..." Bender groans

"We are stopping here because we made it to our first location!" Travie continues, "Both teams? Look out from the windows."

Both teams looked out from the windows. When they had a look outside, they were in a gas station...which is located near a place. Both team get out of the cars...only to find that it's dark outside.

"What the hell...where are we?" Ryuko asked herself, "Why is there a gas station in this creepy place?"

"I'll answer you the question, Ryuko." Travie replied. Both teams turned their attention to a projection of Travie, who appears in front of the drivers seat.

"Hello. So. How's the ride?" Travie continued

"Awful/Great/Alright/Ok." Everyone said in different reactions

"As you can see...we're in a gas station because we're going for a pit stop before I tell you guys about where we are and the location." He continues, "I will also be telling you about our first challenge. So. Hop off. We're here."

Both cars stopped as the doors were open. Both teams came out, curious to see where the cars took them to.

"Welcome, everyone hehe." Travie said, "I see that we have three people with us. Izu, John Cone and Nezuko. I understand about Tanjiro and Nezuko so I'll let it slide. Izu, I'm ok with since she's Aruto's secretary. As for Cone...what the hell is he doing here?" He looks at an intern

"He said that the 24/7 rules are still active." An intern explained, "R-Truth's the current WWE 24/7 champion."

"Oh. I see. In that case. Cone, you're more than welcome to help...as long as you don't get in the contestant's way. Got it?"

Cone nods.

"Good. Now then. Ryuko, I'll answer your question. You see that school behind this gas station?" He points to a random school.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well. I'm going to give both teams three guesses on where we are hehe. Take your time. I'll wait." He smiles, making Ria suspicious of his behavior.

**Confession - He's hiding something yet he feels...optimistic**

**Ria - Not even five minutes and he's hiding something. Wow. He's awfully optimistic for a show that has very low standards.**

Ria scoffs at his words. "I'll answer." She clears her throat. "Corpse Party."

"That is...correct!" Travis snaps his fingers, sending the contestants straight into the school.

"What the-what's going on?!" Weiss and Tanjiro exclaimed as Travie appears through the projector.

"Welcome...to Heavenly Host!" Travie shouted, "The first stop on our Multidimensional journey!"

"Heavenly Host? What is this place?" Aruto asked, as Izu examines the world. When she finished, she turns to Aruto with the information she gained, looking at him with a neutral expression.

"Aruto-sama, Heavenly Host is a high school with a...peculiar history." Izu replied. The hesitance in her voice deeply worries Aruto.

"What do you mean peculiar?" He continued asking, growing worried.

"Well...it's haunted. And dark. And cursed. Filled with death. Caused by Sachiko." She says with a gulp. Both teams all stare at Travie, who smiles.

"Makes it better hehe. Let's begin our first challenge!" Travie finishes while smiling, making most except Dr. Sivana, Tanjiro, Ryuko and Ria shiver at his tone. John Cone hides behind Truth, who is behind Tsubomi. Speaking of her, she was shivering in fear.

**Confession: Whoever gave him the idea to see this world needs to be re-examined. Literally. **

**Ria - Well. I spoke too soon. Travie's overly positive mood can put everyone off with how dangerous he can be. No matter. At least we know where we are.**

**Dr. Sivana - Interesting. A world filled with death and curses. Also. Ria and Izu both know what's wrong with the Heavenly Host school. **

**Aruto - No wonder Izu looked freaked out by this place. I mean, I don't understand why Izu would be scared of Heavenly Host. But if what her words rang true, then what can possibly go wrong? Also. Who is Sachiko?**

**SMii7Y - Ria and Izu may know something we're not supposed to know. And that's worrying.**

"So. Mr. Overly Positive. What should we do?" Ryuko said to Travie, who smiles.

"I'll tell you the challenge." Travie replies, "Listen."

_**The camera fades to black...as the words: TO BE CONTINUED appear, in bloody form...and an ominous laughter echoes throughout...**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED - Episode 2: Full Speed Ahead! Part 2 - The Heavenly Disaster**

**Midnight Breakers: R-Truth, Bender, Sniper, Yumi, Orihime, Lubbock, Dr. Sivana, Ryuko, Rachnera, Weiss**

**Sunlight Darkhorse: Aruto, Boomer, SMii7Y, Asahi, Tanjiro, Kanzaki, Oboro, Tsubomi, Xianying, Ria**

**Others: Izu (Not part of the competition, but as Aruto's secretary), John Cone (A WWE Referee, constant annoyance to the other contestants as a result of the 24.7 rules due to R-Truth being the WWE 24/7 champion, not part of the competition but he's there because of R-Truth's 24/7 Championship), Nezuko Kamado (Tanjiro's only surviving relative, not part of the competition but is there due to being with Tanjiro)**

**Rank:**

**(TO BE ADDED)**

Phew! After months, I finally managed to finish the first episode, which is the first part of the Series Premiere. I'm sorry for not doing it sooner than I expected. Suffered a bit of personal problems as well as writers block (I seriously hate it). However, starting in February 2020, I will be doing episodes fortnightly or monthly depending on the progress and depending on if I actually remembered. Sorry for the short introductions of the characters as I was practically trying to finish the first episode as fast as I could.

I think it's time for me to clarify on what I said for the elimination process since you guys were really confused on what I said earlier. For the elimination process, you guys will have to decide on who will be eliminated based on their performances each episode. Sorry for those that were confused on what I said, but it's best to clarify so people won't be confused upon voting. As for voting, it's pretty much the same as doing requests for characters: in the Reviews hehe. Now. Onto some news for the next season.

The Challenges...well...I've decided to accept fan requested challenges. However, they have to be based on the setting the contestants are in. Right now, they're in the world of Corpse Party hehe. So have fun and go nuts (smiles evilly). As for the worlds, I'm letting you guys decide on the worlds the contestants will go to during the competition. Like the challenges, you can suggest on the next world after the current hehe.

For High Stakes, I'm taking requests at this time since I literally have the time to accept requests for High Stakes while I'll do the first season. I know I'm asking you too much, but right now, I'm currently in the planning process for High Stakes (Setting, Theme and all). The episode count really depends on my progress since i'm a slow writer though expect to read in between 10 - 25 episodes. As a bonus, High Stakes is now delayed to probably at the end of 2020, possibly around Late November to Early December in order to finish Full Throttle or 2021 if I suffer from yet another writers block. That's all the news so far for what's coming up in next year. I will, however, provide you with an update on the roster sometime this year. Right now, there's only two, but I will reveal four more at some point, possibly next week or later. I don't know. I'm taking it slow.

Now. Before I sign off, the second episode was used to be at the end of December, but I ended up forgetting because I actually celebrated Christmas AND New Years so that plan fell through. In spite of this, If you guys got any suggestions for High Stakes contestants, let me know in the reviews below because I'm absolutely ready to try to finish at least ONE story in my entire Fanfiction career.

Thanks for reading the first episode. Next episode would be in next month. I'll see you guys in the next episode, which will start the challenge hehe.

Bye, keep on reading, and I'll see you guys soon.


End file.
